True Blood: Annabel
by EMO-KID411
Summary: Taken from her home in Dallas Texas, Anna must learn to live with her curse alone in Bon Temps with her Aunt Sookie, but with murders and missing vampire her little six year old world is turned up side down. With blood thirsty vampires and a frail human body, all Anna wants to do is go back to Dallas and get back to her family and bonded.
1. Chapter 1

CH1

Annabel was only five when her mother took her from her home in Dallas Texas and left her on the door step on her Great Grandmothers house in Bon Temp; leaving her with nothing but a note and the cloths on her back and a note saying who she is. The little blond didn't talk much and didn't say where she was from, but Adel Stackhouse took her in.

A year later Annabel is now six years old and has the IQ of a high scholar; her bright blue eyes were focused on the coloring book her aunt had given her to color in while she worked. Anna sat in a booth at Merlotts with her stuffed vampire doll named Jerry.  
Anna had begged her Aunt Sookie to taker with her to work tonight, not wanting to go to the church with her great gran. Anna sat quietly in the booth, the sun had set twenty minutes ago and the lunch crowd was starting to come in.  
"Hey there kid'o, I found some crowns in my office for you." Sam Merlotte, the owner of the bar, set the small box of crowns in front of Anna.  
"Thanks Sam," Anna smiled up at him.  
"No problem kid'o," Sam walked away and made his way back over to the bar. Living in Bon Temp had its ups and downs, the ups were living with family, and the downs were everything else. The folks in Bon Temps always gave Anna that judging look she hated. The people in town always called her Aunt Sookie crazy, but being a telepath isn't easy. Anna on the other hand carried around a stuffed vampire doll, and vampires weren't really welcomed in Bon Temps.  
Ever since vampires came out of the coffin, the folks of Bon Temps weren't really that excited. The red necks of the town always bad mouthed vampires, they kept quieter now that Bon Temps had its own vampire.  
Bill Compton was the town's new vampire and Anna's Aunt Sookies boy friend; well that's what Anna calls him.  
"Come on Anna lets head home," Sookie grabbed her nieces coloring book and headed for the door with Anna following behind. When they arrived home Sookie rushed up stairs, vampire Bill was coming over tonight to meet their Gran.  
"Go on Anna, I laid out that nice little dress for you to put on," Anna's great gran sent Anna up the stairs to her room. Although Anna detested dresses she put the dress on and headed back down stairs.  
"Well theirs my little princess," Anna's Uncle Jason scooped her up and spun around, "Well don't you just look pretty."  
"Jason put her down, I just ironed that dress," Adel scolded her grandson.  
Jason set Anna back on the ground. Anna followed Sookie into the living room and sat on the floor by her feet. Anna had stuck close to her aunt lately, with the murder of Mundett Pickens, her aunt has become over protective.  
Sookie, Jason, and Tara were sitting in the living room when the door bell rung. Sookie got out of her seat and went to get the door; Anna stood with Jerry in her arms and waited by her Gran.  
"Welcome to our home mister Compton," Gran smiled at the vampire who was invited in by Sookie.  
"It's a very lovely home you have here, Miss Stackhouse," Bills voice was cold yet seemed true.  
"Bill, this is my niece Annabel," Sookie said as they walked into the living room.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you little one," Bill gave Anna a small smile; Anna gave a small smile back.  
"Don't worry it's not because she's afraid of you, she just doesn't talk very much," Gran said, reassuring the vampire.  
Once everyone was sitting down in the living room, Adel asked Bill what it was like fighting in the war and if he knew any Stackhouse's.  
As Anna sat on the floor listening to what Bill had to say, then her mind went blank and she focused real hard on his mind. Her Aunt may be able to read human minds, but Anna could read vampires. The only person that knows she can do that is her Aunt and her family back in Dallas. At first all that came to mind were shadows and darkness, but after a second the figures became people.  
"Anna, stop that," Sookie glared down at her niece; Anna gave her Aunt a sheepish smile.  
"I was wondering if I may take Sookie for a walk," Bill looked at Adel for permission.  
"Of course, besides I believe its Anna's bedtime," Gran stood and took a very upset looking Anna's hand.  
"Now Anna don't look that way, its past your bed time," Sookie said to her niece.  
Anna hung her head and followed her great Gran up the stairs and to her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter of my new story. This chapter is short, but i promise the next one will be longer and they will be much better so bear with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

True Blood Annabel FF 2

As the days passed the quiet little town of Bon Temps was getting louder, with the new murder of Dawn, one of the waitresses from Merlotte's, and Anna's Uncle Jason being accused of doing it.

Being in the church with so many people was giving Anna a headache, and making her uncomfortable. Anna was forced to go to the DOGD with her Great Gran and help set up; as the night wore on Anna was feeling bored and decided to pay vampire Bill a visit. With Jerry in her arms, Anna left her Grans side and made her way to the kitchen where Bill was waiting in.  
"Well, hello there Anna," Bill watched Anna close the door and approach him. It seemed strange to him that a child would approach him so easily. Anna smiled at Bill and gently touched his hand.  
_**Hello. **_The word flashed through Bills mind, Anna's voice came after it sending an unnatural chill down the vampires spin.  
_**Sorry, I don't really like talking much so I do this, but only with Sookie.  
**_"How is this possible?" Bill asked.  
_**I don't really know how I do it, just that I can, I've always been able to do this. **_  
"Why show me this now, this seems like something you would keep secret?" Bill raised an eye brow at that small girl.  
_**Because Aunt Sookie trust you so I guess that means I can trust you too, well a little.  
**_"Is there anything else you can do?" Bill asked.  
_**Well, I can read the minds of vampires, but don't tell my Aunt I told you, she doesn't really know.  
**_"I need you to do something for me Annabel, you must tell no other vampire of your gift," Bill watched Anna nod in understanding, "Good, now go back out, your grandmother is callin for you."  
Anna sighed and walked back out into the church and walked up to her great gran.  
"There you are Anna, why don't you go sit next to your Aunt and Sam," Adel pushed Anna in the direction of her aunt.  
"Hey there Anna," Sam lifted Anna up and set her on his lap. Anna held onto Jerry watching Bill walk out onto the stage. Bills stories seemed to affect the whole room, as people listened to the intense past he had when he was human.

After Bills stories Anna stood next to her Great Gran and Bill as people came up and asked questions and said thank you to him.  
"You did a great tonight Bill," Sookie said as her and Sam approached them.  
"Yeah, great job," Sam adds.  
"Thank you," Anna could tell Bill didn't really mean it, he wasn't Sam biggest fan. Anna looked between the adults, and shook her head, too much drama and sexual tension one six year to comprehend.  
_**Don't worry, she like you more. **_Anna took Bills hand and reassured him.  
"Well, Sookie and I best get going were going to get some coffee," Sam said taking Sookies hand and leading her away.

Once everyone was gone Anna and her Gran left the church and headed home.  
"Now Anna head on up stairs and get ready for bed," Adel sent her great granddaughter up the stairs.  
Anna changed into her night wear then headed to the bathroom down the hall to brush her teeth. Once Anna was done she was making her way back to her room when she heard her Gran scream out. Anna froze; her Gran was yelling and fighting back who ever was down there with her. Then all went quiet, Anna slowly made her way down the stairs. Anna stepped into the kitchen and saw red; blood was everywhere. Anna's eyes widened in horror as she processed what had happened to her Great Gran. Anna was found by Bill in the down stairs closet when Sookie got home. Detective Andy Bellefleur and Sheriff Bud Dearborne showed up minutes later. After trying to get Anna to talk to them Sookie sent Anna to bed, but the six year olds dreams were filled with blood.

The bright sun light blinded Annabel as it fell through the trees around the grave yard. Her great gran was lowered into the ground that day. The whole town was there saying their goodbyes to Adel Stackhouse. Anna sat next to her Aunt who seemed to be having a hard time sitting still. Anna took her Aunts hand, _**its okay, we'll be okay.**_ Sookie glanced at her niece and smiled, she couldn't believe that such a young girl could be this strong.  
Anna and Sookie went home to an empty house, no Gran, no homemade meals, that warm feeling seemed to slip through the cracks in the house.  
"Come on, I'll make you something to eat," Sookie and Anna sat at the lonely table, the meal in front of them laid untouched. That night seemed to go on forever for the two of them. Anna went back to the way she was when she first came Bon Temps, quiet, not saying a word.  
Anna didn't go with her Aunt to work for next few days, and when she had to babysit Arlene'skids Anna stayed up in her room. After a couple of days Anna started to feel better, But things were about to get worse.

* * *

**A/N: Well i know the first one was a little choppy, but like i said it gets better and longer. So enjoy and if you have any questions just ask :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna glared at the trees as the car sped passed them. Anna was forced to go with Sookie and Bill to vampire bar called Fangtasia, although she was excited to meet new vampires, Sookie made her leave Jerry at home.  
The car stopped in front of a lone building that was painted all black. Before Anna was able to open the door her Aunt turned around to look at her.  
"Anna, you have to keep you gift quiet, so only use it if you have too," Anna nodded her head at her Aunt.  
Anna held her Aunts hand as they walked into the building.  
Anna couldn't help but laugh at the inside of the bar, red and black seemed to be the main color themes. Anna looked at the three vampires; one behind the bar had long brown hair and was drying glasses. The other two both had blond hair; the women had more ash blond and had a bored look alone her face. The third was a giant compared to Anna, with should length blond hair and ice blue eyes the man seemed to tower over her.  
"Who's the tiny human?" the blond women asked.  
"This is my niece Annabel," Sookie said.  
"We don't allow children into the bar," The vampire behind the bar stated.  
"Its fine Long Shadow, she can stay," The tall vampire said, "Besides, she smells different."  
Sookie pushed Anna further behind her leg; strangely Sookie noticed that Anna wasn't afraid of Eric.  
"So, why did you call us here Eric?" Sookie asked glaring the tall vampire.  
"Pam, Long Shadow, and I are business partners with this club," Eric walked around the table Sookie was now seated at with Anna standing next to her, "And we recently noticed 60,000 dolor's had gone missing, Bruce," Eric set his hands on the scared mans shoulders, "Here is our accountant, so perhaps start listening to him."  
"He's not saying anything," Sookie stated.  
"Don't be coy," Eric said quickly, "its bad enough asking humans for assistance, we know what you could do."  
"And I know what you can do to," Sookie paused, "Why don't you just glamour him?"  
"What's that?" Anna asked looking at her Aunt.  
"Not now Anna," Sookie hushed her niece.  
"Now don't you think we might have tried everything before summing you," Eric said, "So it would be a great favor to me and mister Compton if you help us."  
"If I find out who did it, then what?" Sookie asked.  
"We turn that person into the police and let the authority handle from there," Long Shadow sated.  
_**He's lying.**_ Anna had hold of her aunts hand, letting her know what she knew.  
"Thousands years old and your still a bad layer," Sookie said, giving Anna's hand a squeeze before looking back at Eric, "I'll make you a deal, if you promise to hand whoever did this to the police, I'll agree to help you any time you want."  
"Alright," Eric paused, "Why not."  
Annabel watched her Aunt take Bruce's hand and ask him questions concerning the stolen money. While her aunt was checking the mind of the human in front of her, Anna was looking into the minds of the vampires in the room. Eric's mind was more on the awkward side for Anna. Pam's mind was bored, and it started to bore Anna. Long Shadows mind was worried; this seemed to give Anna the image that he knows what's up.  
"He's telling the truth," Sookie let go of Bruce's hand and the man seemed to slump in his seat.  
"You trust a skinny human to clear the fat one," Long Shadow shouted.  
"Bring in the next one," Eric ordered.  
Pam walked out and quickly returned with a blond woman. She had short blond hair and very little clothing on.  
"This is the last human," Pam said as she sat the women down in front of Sookie.  
"Ginger this woman has some questions for you," Eric said.  
Anna felt Long Shadows mind fill with anger as he Aunt asked Ginger questions. While Sookie was focused now Ginger, Anna left her side and went to Eric.  
_**Long Shadow did it!**_ As soon as Anna sent the message to Eric Long Shadow jumped from behind the bar and stuck Sookie. Anna hid behind the closest thing, which happened to be Eric's leg.  
When Anna opened her eyes Long Shadow was a pile of blood and guts, "That's Gross." Eric looked down at the child behind his leg and raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You are a strange little human, aren't you," Eric said, mostly to himself.  
Anna smiled up at the tall vampire and took his hand again; _**ummm can you not tell my Aunt I did this.**_ Eric raised another eyebrow at the child and gave a slight nod of his head. Anna sighed and looked over at her Aunt who was covered in blood, then at Bill who held the stake that killed Long Shadow.  
Anna was about to approach her Aunt when a large hand settled on her head and stopped her. Anna watched her Aunt go to the restroom without even looking back.  
"Eric, she is only a child!" Bill shouted.  
"Why Bill, do you really think so lowly of me?" Eric gave Bill a cocky grin.  
Anna stepped away from Eric and away from the blood and guts that littered the flood. Anna had never seen a vampire die, so this night was never leaving her head she knew that much.

* * *

**A/N: See, i told you it would get better! We got some hot Eric! So any questions be sure to ask! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: redid this chapter if already read you don't have to read again. :)**

* * *

Anna's mind was on over load, Bill was gone, and Sookie was afraid she was never going to see him again. Then her Aunt Sookie had been attacked the night of Arlene's party. The six year old was forced into going with her Aunt and Sam to the next town over. Sookie had gotten a glimpse into the killers mind and that lead them to a pie place in the next big town over. Things really were getting worse for the six year old and her Aunt.

Anna was sitting at home alone while Sookie was at work. The day was hot and for some strange reason Anna had a bad feeling. The six year old was sitting on the couch waiting for her Aunt to get home. Finally a truck pulled up in front of the house and Sookie stepped out. Anna ran to the door and opened it for her Aunt and surprisingly Rene as well.  
"Hello there Annabel," Rene rubbed the top of Anna's head then stepped into the house.  
"Would you like some iced tea?" Sookie asked from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Rene answered.  
Anna followed her Aunt into the kitchen, something was not right with this picture; that bad feeling Anna had before came back tenfold.  
"Anna, why don't you go upstairs and bring down your dirty cloths so I can run them through the wash," Sookie told her niece before opening the fridge. Anna nodded her head and made her way past Rene and up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs Anna heard soothing drop and then the back door slammed open. Anna ran down stairs and looked out the back window.  
**Anna! Stay in the house and hide, and don't come out till I come back.** Anna held her head as her Aunts voice and pain seemed to take over. Anna ran into the down stairs closet and shut the door. Fear gripped the six year olds heart as she curled up and closed her eyes. The young girl fell asleep in the cramped closet and her dreams were littered with blood and death. She could see her Grans dead body, the blood and guts of Long Shadow, and now her dreams were filled with her Aunts death.  
Anna twitched and flinched as the images kept coming. Then a very familiar voice filled her head. A voice she hasn't heard for a year and longed to hear. His voice was smooth and soft, telling her to wake up.  
Anna's eyes slowly opened, she found herself in her bed. Anna sat up and looked around the room, the moon was full and its light was shining through her window. Anna jumped out of her bed and ran down the hall and to the stairs. Slowly Anna made her way down the stairs and peeked around the corner and saw Sam, Tara and Lafayette standing in front of the couch.  
"Where's my Aunt?" Anna came out from around the corner and started at the adults in her living room. The adults looked at one another then Lafayette stepped around the couch and approached the girl.  
"Come here sugar, let's go outside," Lafayette scooped Anna up and headed out side.  
"Where's, my Aunt at?" Anna asked again as Lafayette stepped outside.  
"Don't worry about your Aunt Sookie, she's just not looking good in the face at the moment," Lafayette said; he set Anna down on the porch, "Now you wait out here till Sam come and gets you, I'm heading home."  
Anna waved goodbye to Lafayette and sat on the steps, and waited. Seconds later Sam and Tara stepped out of the house.  
"Anna, your aunts asleep now, so why don't you head on inside," Sam Watched Anna head into the house.  
Anna walked around the couch and looked at her Aunt. Sadness filled the little girl; Anna went back up stairs and grabbed her blanket of the bed and grabbed Jerry. Anna laid the blanket out on the floor in front of the couch; she set Jerry in her Aunts arms then laid down on her blanket and fell into a fit full sleep.

Anna kept an eye on her Aunt as she recovered. The days started to flow by; Bill was back and returned with a new vampire he made named Jessica. Anna and Sookie were getting back into the routine of living without Gran and the deaths that have taken place.  
"Come on Anna, we need to head over to Bills," Sookie gathered up her purse and Anna grabbed Jerry and followed her Aunt out of the house. Anna dragged her worn out six year old body to Bills. Sookie had started to notice that Anna wasn't feeling herself lately. She seemed to be tired all the time and she wasn't eating enough.  
"Come one Anna, were almost there," Sookie took Anna's hand and lead her up the steps of Bills house, "Hello?"  
"I just saw my parents on TV," Jessica stormed into the front room.  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."  
"Now I know why they never wanted me to watch it, it's horrible," Jessica exclaimed.  
"Ummm, where's Bill?" Sookie asked.  
"I don't know, he just left, saying, 'Jessica I have earns to run, earns that do not require your present, so remain here and do your best to stay out of trouble while I'm gone,' and I hate it here. I hate it so much." Jessica stormed into the living room and threw herself on the couch.  
Sookie pulled Anna along and sat on the couch next to Jessica while Anna sat herself on the other couch.  
"I think I miss them, "Jessica said.  
"Your parents," Sookie asked.  
"And my little sister, who I was always totally horrible to," Jessica had blood tears slowly running down her face, "I was always such a brat. What's wrong with me?" Jessica wiped the blood off her face and stared at her bloodied hands.  
"Jessica, vampires don't cry normal tears, so when you cry, you're goanna cry blood from now on," Sookie explained.  
"Shouldn't I know this?"  
"Bill should have told you," Sookie said.  
"You think," Sookie handed Jessica a tissue.  
Anna's mind wandered back to her home in Dallas, she really missed her little family back in Texas and wished she could see them again like how Jessica missed her own family.  
"Can you take to see my parents?" Jessica's question snapped Anna out of her memories. Anna watched her Aunt quickly shoot her down and said no. Then after a minute of begging she gave in.  
"Really!" Jessica asked.  
"Yes," Sookie said, "But were only driving by, and that's it."  
They stopped by the house to get Jessica a change of clothes then headed to her parent's house.

"That's it, across the street," Jessica looked out the window and at the house she grew up in, "My daddy won't be home yet, but my momma and sister should be."  
Anna looked over at the little house, its lights were on and you could see the outline of two people in the house. Then the smallest one came closer to the window, "That's my sister."  
Jessica was out of the can with vampire speed and Sookie was left shouting after her.  
"Stay in the car," Anna watched her Aunt jump out of the car and ran after Jessica.  
Anna sat in the car and thought; _**this is not going to end well.**_

* * *

_**A/N: I redid this chapter because i wanted to add more detail, not much, so if you already read this chapter you dont really have to reread it. Chapter five will be done soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I don't own True Blood, just Annabel.**

* * *

CH5  
Anna was sitting in the back seat of her Aunts car upside down so her feet were touching the back window and her head was barley on the seat. Boredom had taken its toll and Anna had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable position.  
Anna was startled awake when the car door slammed open and her Aunt Sookie threw herself into the car, then Jessica and Bill were in and the car was speeding away from Jessica's old house. Jessica had blood tears flowing down her face as she curled up in the back seat and Bills face was twisted in anger and annoyance.  
The car was speeding down the two way highway at such blinding speeds that Anna's face had gone pale white, dying in car crash wasn't on her list of things to do that night. Finney Sookie got Bill to pullover to the side of the road, Anna's death grip on her seat belt loosened and the blood was free to flow back into her knuckles.  
"I'm sorry," Sookie started, "She promised, she was just going to look in the window, I know I made a mistake, but their her family."  
"She is a vampire, she has no family," Bill exclaimed.  
"I'm a monster and I'm going to be alone forever because of you," Jessica shouted, "I hate you so fucking much."  
Anna wasn't so keen on the idea of being in the back seat with an emotionally frustrated teenage vampire.  
"Be quiet!"Anna flinched when Bill shouted.  
"Eat shit!"  
"I said be quiet!" Bill shouted, "You undermined my authority as her maker, you exposed peoples safety, your own and Annabel's. If I had not glamour them within an inch of their sanity, all of our lives would have been shattered."  
"I know, I'm sorry," Sookie said.  
"Stop saying that," Bill shouted," And I'm expected to what, forget this ever happened."  
Anna's head was hurting from all the shouting going on around her, the wall she had up was falling due to being fatigued so Jessica's and Bill thoughts were invading her mind. Dark shadows and images of Jessica's parents were all in her mind.  
"Come on Anna," Anna was pulled out of the car by her Aunt.  
"Sookie, come back here," Bill shouted after them.

"Aunt Sookie, I don't like this," Anna clutched her Aunts hand, being in the woods at night when its pitch dark wasn't really Anna's top favorite places to be. Anna froze along with her Aunt when they heard a twig snap, then a rustle in the bushes.  
Sookie called out Bills name but got no answer back. Sookie pulled her niece up into her arms and carried her. They walked a few more steps before they heard something snapped behind them.  
Sookie felt Anna's body go tense in her arms; Sookie turned her head and looked behind her. The shadowy figure was facing the two of them, its long claws and bull like head sent fear coursing though the two of them. Then it took off after them, Sookie clutched Anna and started running as fast as she could down the dirt road.  
Anna closed her eyes and hid her face in crook of her Aunts neck. Anna clutched Jerry close, as fear took over the small girl.  
The bull headed creature swung its sharp claws and ran them down Sookies back, sending her falling to the ground. Anna felt the ground connect to her back knocking the wind out of her. The weight of her Aunt was crushing Anna, but she couldn't seem to find the strength the move. She could feel the creature was still there, she could feel its eyes watching her. Then it was gone, Anna could make out Bill shouting then the weight of her Aunt was lifted off of her.  
"Jessica, take Annabel and get the car!" Anna was lifted into the teenage vampire's cold embrace and rushed to the car and placed in the back seat.  
Anna felt dazed and confused as Jessica raced back to Sookie and Bill. _**I knew things were going to get worse.**_

Anna must have fallen asleep in the car, because she was startled awake when she heard the screams of her Aunt. Anna jumped up and looked for the door, when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Anna gave up on trying to open the door and slumped to the ground. Taking time to look around the room she noticed she was in an office that had Fangtasia t-shirts and other merchandise items. Anna stood up and walked around the small room; Anna looked at the objects sitting on the desk, that's when Anna found the brand new shiny black iphone. Well if they're going to keep a six year old locked up in an office, they best be prepared.  
Anna grabbed the phone and sat down in the chair behind the desk with a dirty Jerry in her lap. The first thing Anna did with the phone was download the free game apps then played to her little heart's content.  
While Anna was happily playing plants vs. zombies, the door to the office opened and Bill and Eric walked in.  
"Well I see the tiny human is alright," Eric said, eyeing the six year old sitting in his chair and playing with his phone.  
"Annabel I need you to tell us what you saw tonight in the woods," Bill said as he approached the small human.  
Anna sighed and held out her hand to him and waited, before Bill could touch her hand Eric stepped up and placed his large hand on hers.  
_**It had large claws and a bull shaped head, and its claws were dripping some sort of slimy stuff, but that's all I saw,**_ Anna dropped Eric's hand.  
"Interesting, I've never heard of anything like it," Eric said standing up to his full height, "She explained the same thing Sookie saw."  
"Are you sure you've seen nothing like this before," Bill asked.  
"In my thousand years I've seen nothing like this," Eric replied, "I'll be taking my phone back now tiny human." Anna held out Eric's phone to him with a slight frown.  
"I do not wish to move Sookie," Bill said.  
"That's fine, I'll be sure to watch her," Eric replied with a grin.  
"That's not what I meant," Bill hissed.  
"Fine there's a coffin out back Long Shadow used, he liked to feed before resting so it's not going to be clean," Eric said while walking out of the office.  
"Anna you stay in here all right," Bill left the door cracked open while he followed Eric out.  
Anna sighed and made her way back over to the leather couch and lay back down. Bulls and claws littered the six year olds dreams as she slept through the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is chapter five in all its glory. I wanted to say thanks to Lucy who sent me the best review ever! thank you so much! and a thanks to Allanna Stone. And thank you to every one who added this story and sent me a review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, just Annabel.**

* * *

Anna was startled awake when screams were heard coming from someone in the bar. Anna jumped off the leather couch and ran out the door. Slowing down, Anna peeked through the crack of the door that separated the bar from the employee's only hall. What Anna saw made her gasp; her Aunt had a gun pointed at Ginger who was screaming.  
"Take, me to Lafayette," Sookie demanded.  
Ginger turned around and headed for the door Anna was hiding behind. Ginger opened the door and gasped, "What are you doing out, Eric told me to lock that door."Anna stared up at the women and raised a tiny eye brow at her.  
"Oh thank God Anna!" Sookie pushed past Ginger and hugged her niece, "I'm so glad your okay."  
Anna hugged her Aunt back, the six year old was over whelmed with happiness that her dreams from last night didn't come true and that her Aunt was alive and okay. Anna's little heart couldn't take the loss of another loved one, although he was still alive, he felt so far away that it was almost as if he were gone.  
"Anna, you stay in the bar and don't move," Anna nodded her head at her Aunt and went out into the bar and waited. While Sookie followed Ginger down into the basement and found Lafayette.  
Once Sookie came back Anna could tell she wasn't happy. Sookie went behind the bar and found some bottled water and gave one to Anna.  
"Are you hurt in any way Anna?" Sookie was knelled in front of Anna, looking over any wounds that she may have.  
"I didn't get hurt, but Jerry seemed to have suffered from the dirt" Anna answered as her Aunt checked her over.  
"We'll wash him when we get home now here drink up," Sookie handed the water over to her niece.  
Anna sat on the red leather couch her Aunt had almost died on and watched her Aunt pace the bar until the sun went down and Bill raced in through the back door.  
"Thank God," Bill held Sookie, who barley retuned the jester, "Are you still upset about our fight?"  
"No, I'm more upset by the fact Eric has Lafayette chained down in his basement," Sookie snapped back. Anna lifted her head and stared at her Aunt and Bill.  
"What do you mean?"Bill asked.  
Before Sookie could answer him Eric came striding through the front door, "I believe she is referring to the human who was caught selling V that I have down in my basement."  
"His name is Lafayette, and I can't believe you had him down there for weeks," Sookie snapped at Eric, getting in his face.  
Anna sat on the leather couch watching the adults bicker, then with amusement Anna watched her Aunt slap Eric then threaten him by calling the police. Anna didn't even flinch when Eric fangs popped out, it's not like she hasn't seen it before.  
"Let's make a deal," Eric said recomposing himself.  
"Fine," Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and followed behind Bill to Eric's office.  
Anna was curious as to what the deal would be so she followed behind Eric who raised an eye brow at her.

"The sheriff of Dallas has gone missing and your talent can be of use to find him," Eric said as he leaned against his desk.  
Something about the sheriff of Dallas sounded filmier to Anna, but she just couldn't remember where she had heard it from before.  
"So if I agree to go to Dallas to help look for this missing vampire you'll let Lafayette go?" Sookie asked.  
"No you nearly died last night," Bill stated.  
Anna stepped around the two and approached Eric, "I want to go with."  
Eric raised an eyebrow at the strange human.  
"Your talent can also be of use," Eric stated.  
"No, Annabel," Bill was cut off by Anna grabbing Eric's hand.  
_**I know some vampires out there that can help us, Godric can help us. **_Anna watched a brief amount of shock spread over Eric's face.  
"If Anna is to come with I want ten thousand and Bill comes with or no deal," Sookie took Anna by the shoulders and pulled her away from Eric, was still trying to process the fact that the tiny human knew his maker.  
"Your human is getting cocky Bill," Eric grinned, "Fine."  
Lafayette was brought in by Pam; Anna flinched at the sight of him, his leg had been shot and vampire bites littered his body. It was just a reminder for Anna that not vampires were as friendly as the one she knew back in Dallas.

Anna sat on her Aunts lap for the drive back to Bon Temps as Lafayette lay out in the back seat. Lafayette refused to go to the hospital so Bill helped him out of the car and up to his house.  
Once home Sookie packed for both herself and Anna for their trip to Dallas and gave Anna a set of rules to follow while in Dallas. There flight left the next day so as soon as Sookie was done talking she sent her very worn out niece off to bed.

The next afternoon Anna and Sookie were picked up from the house as well as Bill and Jessica's travel coffins. Anna couldn't sit still in her seat as the plane took off for Dallas. Sookie couldn't help but smile at her niece, she knew she was born in Dallas and lived there until her mother brought her to Bon Temps, but she knew nothing else, like where her father was and where she lived.  
"Anna where did you live while in Dallas?" Sookie asked.  
"I lived with Godric, Isabel and Stan, but Stan didn't like me very much," Anna looked over at her Aunt and smiled.  
"What about your mother and father?" Sookie asked a bit shocked.  
"Papa died when I was really little, so Godric took care of me and I got to see momma once a week," Anna said, looking at her Aunts shocked face.  
"I don't understand?" Sookie shook her head and deciding to drop the subject.  
When the plane finally landed Anna practically jumped out of her seat. Sookie was a bit tipsy, but took hold her nieces hand and made her way down the stairs. Anna looked around her Aunt and saw a very nervous looking man holding a sign that read Compton party standing next to a limo.  
"WooHoo, that's us," Sookie walked up to the man with Anna next to her, "I've always loved these, their like booze for dolls; they gave me ten."  
Anna couldn't help but laugh at her Aunt as she held the tiny bottle up for the man to see.  
"Your two hours late," The man seemed too fidgeted and looked behind Sookie. Anna followed the Mans gaze and saw them unloading Bill and Jessica's travel coffins.  
_**Something's not right. **_Sookie looked down at her niece then back up to the man and concentrated on reading his mind. Then the man made a mad grab for her and Anna. Sookie screamed and Bill burst out of his coffin and grabbed the man by the neck. _**Maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Dont worry the next chapter will be longer. If you have any questions just send me a review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer i don't own true blood only Anna.**

* * *

Anna clutched Jerry to her chest as she sat next to her Aunt on the white couch in there light tight at room hotel Carmilla.  
"Who sent you?" Bill asked the man named Leon.  
"The fellow ship of the sun," His blank stare turned to Bill.  
"Are you a member?" Sookie asked.  
"No, they just hired me," He answered.  
"Who specifically?" Bill added.  
"I'm not sure, it was over the phone. Money was put in a locker for me at grand station," Leon's dead voice echoed through Sookie's head.  
"And they hired you to do what?" Bill asked.  
"Abduct any humans with the Compton party and bring them to the church," Leon answered.  
"Do you know our names?" Sookie asked.  
"No ma'am, I didn't even know a child was with you," Leon replied, "All I knew is that the vampires are using humans to find a vampire named Godric."  
Sookie felt her niece tense up beside her.  
"Are you sure Godric is the missing vampire?" Sookie asked.  
"Yes," was all Leon said.  
Anna could felt a horrible feeling set in the pit of her stomach causing her to feel sick. If Godric was the missing vampire, Anna feared she may never see her care taker again.

Leon was sent away with no memory of what had happened to him. Sookie looked down at her niece who was clutching her stuffed vampire doll to her chest; Sookie could barely make out the small tears that ran down the young girls face.  
"Oh Anna, it's going to be okay," Sookie pulled the little girl into her lap and held her.  
As Sookie was holding the crying girl there was a knock at the door. Bill walked over and opened the door and Eric came walking in. As soon as Anna saw Eric she stood up and wiped her tears, sending a glare at the tall vampire.  
"It seems the tiny human is upset with me," Eric said.  
"Godric is the missing vampire, isn't he?" Anna asked, still glaring at him, as if daring him to lie to her.  
"Yes Godric is the missing vampire," Eric answered his face going serious.  
"Jerk," was all Anna said to him before she stomped away to the room her and Jessica were sharing.

The next night Bill, Sookie and Annabel were meeting Eric at Godric's home. As soon as Bill stopped the car Anna took off for the front door. Before she even made it the door opened and a Hispanic woman stepped out and scooped the little girl into her arms.  
"Oh Annabel," Isabel held the child close then pulled back to look at her, "I've missed you little one."  
"I've missed you too Isabel," Anna smiled at the women who also took care of her.  
"Um, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Sookie asked as she approached the two with Bill at her side eyeing the women holding her niece.  
"Yes, of course come in," With Anna in her arms Isabel leads the way into the large house.  
"Annabel was brought to Godric by her father who was a good friend of his before he died, asking him to watch over her if he should die. Not long after he was never heard of again and Anna was put into Godrics care," Isabel started.  
"What about my sister, Annabel's mother?" Sookie asked.  
"Her mother was unfit to care for her, a V addict is not a proper mother," Isabel paused to set Anna down, "But Godric is not heartless and allowed her mother to take her once a week with a human guard during the day," Isabel watched as Anna walked around the couch and headed up the stairs, "Godric had no problem with it due to the bond the two share."  
"What bond?" Sookie asked.  
"A small blood bond between the two allowed Godric to know Anna's location and feeling at all time it was needed due to Annas gift an smell, any vampire could take her, but the bond kept that from happening, but on the night her mother took her she was too far away from Godric to know where she was, the bond was not strong enough," Isabel paused, "We thought the worse and believed her mother had killed her."  
Anna came running down the stairs with something in her hand and sat down on the couch.  
"I see you found your old blanket," Isabel smiled as the child wrapped her in the blanket she had bought for her.  
"I thought I smelled human," A tall man with a cow boy hat walked into the room.  
"Stan, so nice of you to join us," Isabel said as she glare at the vampire.  
"Well, it is it's the tiny snack," Stan sneered that Anna. Anna's response was sticking her tongue out at Stan, "So why did you call this meeting Viking."  
"Are you sure Godric was abducted by the fellow ship of the sun?" Eric asked.  
"Yes."  
"No," Isabel sent a glare at Stan.  
"There the only ones with the organization and the man power," Stan explained.  
"But there armatures, it doesn't make any sense, this is Godric were talking about," Isabel added, "He's two thousand years old."  
"Old don't make smart," Anna sent Stan a glare.  
"There is no proof," Isabel added.  
"If they got him I'll hear is," Sookie said, "That's my job."  
The vampires continued to argue as Anna got up from the couch and made her way to Eric who was pacing, his thoughts were loud and clear.  
_**Stan didn't do it, but he wants to take this chance and attack the church.**_ Anna let go of Eric's hand who was now looking at her with in a new light. Godric had taken this child in and taken care of her; Eric could tell she cared for his maker and wanted him back as much as him. Eric nodded his head and looked up at Isabel and Stan.  
"What we need is a plane," Bill said, stopping the two from fighting.  
"I have a plan," Stan said to Bill.  
"It's not a plan it's a movie," Isabel stated.  
"Do you even care that there's a trader in your mist," Bill shouted at the two.  
"No," Stan said.  
"Impossible," Isabel added.  
"Someone tried to kidnap me and Annabel from the air port," Sookie shouted.  
"Is this true?" Isabel asked Anna. Anna only nodded her head from her place next to Eric.  
"You were the only ones that knew they were coming," Bill added.  
"Explain," Eric ordered.  
"Unless it was you," Stan said looking at Isabel.  
"Unless it was you," Isabel snapped back.  
"Look, if y'all argue any more, I'm either going to fall asleep or start screaming. So here's what were going to do, I'll infiltrate the fellow ship of the sun," Sookie stated.  
"What? No!" Bill shouted, "Absolutely not."  
"Let her speak," Eric ordered.  
"Since Bill glamour the kidnapper, no one knows who I am, I'll pretend I want to join the church and check out all their thoughts," Sookie finished.  
"I want to go with," Anna added.  
"No, during the day, none of us can help you," Bill argued.  
"Anna, I don't think you should go with," Isabel added.  
"But I have to go; he doesn't know I'm here. I can hear his thoughts, and they keep getting worse," Anna looked up at Eric with pleading eyes.  
"Let her go with," Eric ordered, "If this leads us to Godric, the decision is made."

* * *

**A/N: Now Annabel should make more sense. Any questions just ask :) enjoy the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: i do not own True Blood, just Annabel**

* * *

Anna sat in the back seat of Hugo's car looking at the trees as they flew past them; Hugo was Isabel's human and was supposed to act like Sookie fiancé. Anna was to play the part of Sookie little sister who was to be excited about being the flower girl in their pretend wedding. In Anna's opinion Eric would be better suited, but vampires and sun light don't get along.  
"Anna I don't think taking Jerry into a vampire hating church is such a great idea," Sookie looked at her niece in the back seat. Anna glared at her Aunt and squeezes Jerry closer.  
"Here, I'll put him in my purse, okay," Sookie pulled up her purse and took the vampire doll from her niece, "Now that I look it, this doll looks somewhat like Eric."  
Anna started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes; the doll did share a resemblance to the Viking vampire.  
"Alright girls were here," Hugo stated as he pulled up the church.  
"Why does she look so filmier?" Sookie asked as they drove past the lady with blond hair and golden dress.  
"That's because that's Sarah Newlin, she's on TV with her husband all the time," Hugo stated as he parked the car.  
"Hi there, I'm Sarah Newlin," Sarah approached the three; Anna flinched at the women's high pitched voice.  
"I'm Holly Simsion, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person you are just as cute as a button," Anna tried to hold back her laughter as her Aunt rambled on.  
"Why thank you, and who's this little cuttie?" Sarah knelled down in front of Anna. Anna tried not flinch again and kept still as Sarah looked down at her.  
"Oh, this is my little sister Amy and my fiancé Rufus Dawson," Sookie said, "I love saying that word, in fact sometimes I don't want to get married so I can keep on calling him that, but were going to, get married that is. That's why we're looking for a church."  
"Well then come on in, I'm sure Steve would love to meet you all," They followed Sarah into the church and too Steve Newlin's office.  
As Anna was sitting in the chair next to her Aunt she couldn't help but feel sick. There were emotions in her that she wasn't sure of and didn't understand why she was feeling them. Anna stood and followed her Aunt as Steve and Sarah showed them around the tour.  
Anna leaned her head against her Aunts leg as they walked into the sanctuary as the sun was setting causing a golden glow around the large room. Anna zoned out what they were saying, her head was spinning, there were emotions in her that weren't her own, grief and depression were the two that stood out too the six year old.  
"We should really be heading home, it's past Annabel's bedtime," Sookie took her nieces hand and gave Hugo a shattered look.  
"Oh, don't worry it will only take a minute," Sookie reluctantly followed Steve to the door that lead to the base meant. As soon as Steve opened the door to the Anna felt a wave of sickness take over and she fell to her knees.  
"Gabe, grab them," Steve lunged for Sookie and dragged her down the stepped while Gabe pushed Hugo down the steppes and grabbed Anna.  
Anna tried to kick and scream but Gabe held her down and put his hand over her mouth. Anna filched when she saw the black eye Hugo had and was thrown into a storage cage with chain link fence.  
"Anna, sweetie are you all right?" Sookie gathered her niece into her arms and held her.  
"I'm okay," Anna stood and looked around the storage cage; her eyes landed on her Aunts purse that was just outside the cage with Jerry in it. Anna sighed in defeat and sat down next to a pile of empty boxes.  
"Bills got to have felt my fear, and be coming for us," Sookie said as she paced the fence.  
"You don't seem that happy about it," Hugo stated.  
"If these people can keep a two thousand year old vampire, then I fear what they could do to him," Sookie said leaning against the fence.

Anna sat with her legs against the fence so her she was looking straight up at the ceiling. Anna could feel all the blood rush to her head as she watched the ceiling swirl above her. All the emotions she had felt earlier had faded and were just a burning throb in the back of her mind. She didn't know where the feeling had come from, but something Isabel had said about a bond got Anna thinking.  
Anna was jostled from her thoughts when the door to the basement opened and steppes were heard coming down the stairs. Anna didn't move from her position but already knew it was Steve Newlin and Gabe.  
"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot," Steve said with his fake smile, "Listen just tell us who you are."  
Anna listened to her Aunt shout at Steve and said something about Jesus.  
"Listen she's Sookie Stackhouse, Annabel Stackhouse and I'm Hugo," Sookie shouted at Hugo for giving up so easily.  
"Your Sookie Stackhouse, Jason Stackhouse's brother?" The look on Steve's face made Anna smile, nothing like a shocked reverend.  
"How do you know my brother?" Sookie asked, "He's got nothing to do with this!"  
Steve stood from his chair and left the room in a rush with Gabe following after.  
"I can't believe you just gave us up like that Hugo!" Sookie shouted.  
"Listen, that thing I said earlier about being claustrophobic, it's the truth I can't take closed spaces," Anna looked over at Hugo and noticed how uncomfortable he was and almost pitied him.

Anna had gotten so bored that she had started to count how many times she took a breath in until she had fallen asleep.  
Once Anna ha woken up she found herself curled up on Sookies lap and for the first time in so long she remembered what it was like to have a mother. Although her mother was never around, for a short time she would hold Anna and whisper in her ear that she loved her. Anna lifted her head and scooted away from Sookie as thoughts of her mother flashed though her mind. Anna knew she should be missing her but, she missed Godric much more.  
Once Sookie and Hugo woke it was back to pacing and counting for them. Anna was sitting on a stack of boxes filled with games when Hugo started freaking out again.  
"It's going okay, just calm down and breath," Sookie placed a gentle hand on Hugo exposed arm and shuddered, "You're the trader? How could you?"  
Anna looked at Hugo with wide eyes; she knew something was fishy about him. Anna sat next to her Aunt while Hugo explained why he did it. Anna was degusted with him and his reasoning's for betraying them and Isabel.  
"Gabe! Steve, come on let me out, she knows everything," Hugo stated shaking the fence and shouting for someone to let him out. Then the door opened and steps were heard coming down the stairs, Gabe appeared and approached the fence.  
"Thank God, Gabe they know everything, you've gotta let me out," Hugo was cut off when Gabe opened the door and punched him in the face knocking him out cold. Anna flinched back and was pushed behind her Aunt.  
"Anna stay behind me," Sookie stood her ground as Gabe approached them and grabbed for Sookie.  
"No! Let go of me," Sookie used her fist to punch at his chest and struggled to get out of his grasp. Gabe was able to force Sookie on the ground and ripped open her dress.  
Anna stared in horror and thought fast, she jumped upon his back wrapped hands around her neck as much as she could.  
"You little brat!" Anna was thrown of Gabe's back and into a pile of empty boxes. Anna watched as Gabe marched towered her and closed her eyes fearing for the worse. Anna peeked open an eye when nothing happened.  
"Keep your eyes closed little one," Anna felt a shiver run down her spine as his voce filled her ears. Anna kept her eyes closed as a deifying crack rang though the basement. A dead weight seemed to drop and Anna was lifted into cold arms and pressed against and equally cold body.  
"I've missed you Godric," Anna felt tears prick her eyes as emotions that were not her own filled her mind, relief, happiness and above all contentment, like a broken piece has been glued back.  
"And I've missed you as well little one," Godric smiled at the child in his arms he never thought he would see again. His bonded was back, she had returned to him before he had done something he would have regretted.  
"You're Godric?" Anna opened her eyes and smiled at her Aunt and nodded.  
"Yes, I am," Godric replied, looking towered the stairs where loud bangs could be heard coming from.  
"Bill," Sookie said.  
"No," Godric stated, "I'm here my child, down here."  
With vampire speed Eric stood before Godric with wide eyes, and then he knelled down before him.  
"Godric," Eric could feel his maker's strange mixture of feelings.  
"You were a fool to send humans for me," Godric held Anna close as if excluding her.  
"I had no choice," Eric paused, "When did you last feed?"  
"I require little blood," Godric stated. A loud alarm went off causing Anna to flinch; Godric squeezed the child closer to him.  
"Take the human and get out of here," Godric ordered.  
"I won't leave you," Eric said as her stood.  
"Yes you will, I will watch Anna and meet you out side of the church," Godric commanded, "Spill no blood."  
Eric grabbed a hold of Sookies arm and dragged her up the stairs while Anna watched them go. Nothing could really bring the six year old down now that she had Godric back.

* * *

**A/N: YAY Godric! well i hope everyone likes this chapter! :) if you have any questions just ask.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own True Blood just Annabel**

* * *

Godric set Anna down and kneeled down to her level. Her eye shined with happiness, happiness she has not felt since that day her mother took her away from him.  
"Child, I need you to listen to me, the bond we share has faded," Godric watched understanding flash through her, "I will only redo this bond if you allow me."  
Anna nodded her head and held out her and touched his face.  
_**I don't understand the bond quiet well, but what I do understand is that I can feel your emotions and I don't want you to feel sad any more. **_Godric could feel the emotions his bonded gave off and nodded his head. Taking her hand he placed a kiss on her pointer finger and clicked his fangs out and pricked her finger, then taking his own finger her pricked it and placed it on her own. Godric could feel a new rush of emotions come from the child as the bond took place and his blood healed her small wound.  
Anna smiled at Godric and looked at her now healed finger,  
"Come little one, it's time we end this madness," Godric was about to lift Anna into his arms when the little girl protested and took off and knelled down next to a purse. Godric couldn't help but laugh as Anna pulled out the vampire doll Jerry she always carried around.  
"Okay, we can go now," Anna was lifted into his arms and with vampire speed they were in the hall between the sanctuary and the front doors.  
"Stay here Anna, I will be back," Godric disappeared with vampire speed leaving Anna alone.

Eric could smell his makers blood, although it passed as fast as it came, worry still filled him. Eric had Steve Newlin by the neck holding him down as the thought of ripping his throat open flashed through his mind.  
"Stop," Godric's voice echoed throughout the room and everyone went silent, "You came for me I assume underling."  
"Yeah sheriff," Stan replied.  
"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist," Godric paused, "Mister Newlin I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"  
"I will not negotiate with sub humans," Eric glared down at Steve as he crawled closer to him, "Kill me, do it Jesus will protect me."  
"I am actually older than your Jesus," Godric stated, "I wish I could have met him, but I missed it." With vampire speed Godric had Steve Newlin by the back of the neck.  
"Who is willing to die for this man madness?" Godric paused and looked around the room, "That's what I thought, man down everyone. People go home, its over."  
Anna watched the doors open and watched as humans and vampires walked out. At the end of the group Godric, Eric, Sookie and Bill walked out. Godric scooped Anna into his arms and proceeded to lead the way out.

Anna sat comfortable on Godrics lap with Jerry in her arms and watched as vampires approached him and welcomed him back.  
"Welcome back sheriff," Stan tipped his hat at Godric who only gave him a slight nod, Anna preceded to stick her tongue out at Stan due to his rude thoughts about Godric. Jason was behind Stan and walked up to Godric next.  
"Uncle Jason!" Jason rubbed the top of his nieces head.  
"Hey there princess," Jason looked form Anna to the vampire she was currently sitting on, "I wanted to say I'm sorry, for the way the fellow ship treated you." Godric nodded his head.  
"Thank you for what you did, and thank you for looking after Annabel when I could not, I'm great full for that," Jason smiled and nodded his head then walked off with one finely wave to Annabel.  
Anna sat comfortable on Godrics lap as the house suddenly went silent. Anna looked up and watched Isabel dragging Hugo beside her as they approached the two.  
"He is the one who betrayed us," Isabel said as she forced Hugo to kneel before Godric.  
"Hugo," Godric paused, "He is your human is he not."  
"Yes he is," Isabel answered.  
"Do you love him?" Godric asked.  
"I-I thought I did," Anna felt sorry for Isabel, and Godric could feel her pity.  
"It appears you still do," Godric stated.  
"I do," Isabel's voice cracked, "I'm sorry, but you are my sheriff, do with him as you please."  
"You are free to go," Anna heard the gasp around her as Godric spoke.  
"What?" Stan's angry voice commanded.  
"The human is free to go," Godric ordered, "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here." Godrics eyes focused on Stan.  
"This is a travesty," Stan muttered.  
"This is my verdict," Godric snapped, "Eric, escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed."  
"Yes Godric," Eric proceeded to grab Hugo and dragged him out.  
"Thank you," Isabel started, "Thank you sheriff." Isabel followed Eric out.  
Once out of sight everyone scattered and spread around the house. Anna looked up at Godric silently asking him is she could go find her Aunt. Godric nodded his head and watched the little girl walked off.  
Unafraid Anna walked around the house filled with vampires. The said vampires made room for the six year old not wanting to get to close and upset the two thousand year old vampire that protected her.  
Anna finely found her Aunt and ran up to her clutching her leg.  
"Well hey there Anna," Sookie scooped the six year old up.  
"This is the little girl under the sheriff's protection?" The women Sookie was talking to asked.  
"Yes, this in my niece Annabel," Anna smiled at the women then was placed back on the ground by her Aunt, and continued to talk to the women.  
"Hi there," Sookie looked at the women that approached them. Her reddish brown hair was stacked on her head and bright red dress matched her bright red lips, "I'm Lorena."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie," Sookie took Lorena's out stretched hand and shook it.  
_**Aunt Sookie, I don't think this woman came here to be friendly. **_Sookie looked down at her niece and gave her questioning glance.  
"Well my my whose this little cutie?" Lorena asked.  
Anna felt uncomfortable under the vampires stare, she felt as if she was only a speck of dust in this vampires world.  
"This is my niece Annabel," Sookie stated.  
"Yes, you two are what all the fuss is about," Lorena said, her eyes roaming up and down Sookie.  
"Excuse me," Sookie asked.  
"Aren't you just a little morsels," Lorena paused and looked down at Anna, "And then a little snack."  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sookie asked.  
Anna took hold of her Aunts hand and tried to pull her away.  
"Funny, Bill never mentioned me," Lorena said, "I practically made him what he is today."  
"Lorena!" Bill marched toward them. Anna didn't understand his thoughts on the situation, something about the Queen not being happy with him because of Lorena.  
"Oh hello darling, I was just getting to know your play thing," Lorena started, "You always did like to prey on the innocent."  
Anna glared at Lorena and tried to step up to her but her Aunt held her back.  
"Well aren't you a brave little snack," Lorena said looking down at the angry six year old.  
"Don't you dare call her that," Sookie said, they looked at Bill, "Bill is this your maker?"  
"She released me years ago," Bill stated, "Lorena had no hold over me."  
"Well I wouldn't say that," Lorena paused and looked at Sookie, "We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room."  
Anna seemed confused; Bills mind was running with thoughts about not losing them. The queen kept being brought up and something about fairies flashed by.  
"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a fifty two inch plasma television earlier tonight," Lorena paused and touched the back of her head, "Everyone says there so thin and light, but welded properly, its quiet the weapon."  
"You did?" Sookie asked looking at Bill.  
"Go Bill," Anna said getting a glare out of Lorena who Anna proceed to stick her tongue out at.  
"Why you little," Lorena was cut off by Bill.  
"Lorena you need to leave."  
"He's right, you need to leave," Lorena ignored Sookie.  
"I do admit it got a bit heated, but you know how old lovers are," Lorena reached up and creased Bills face.  
"Don't touch him," Sookie snatched Lorena's hand away from Bill.  
"My, were feisty too," Lorena yanked her hand back and started to laugh sending shivers down Anna spine, "You're no more than a blood bag, and you, a little snack." With vampire speed Lorena grabbed Sookie by the throat and slammed her into the white divider causing Anna to cry out informing a certain two thousand year old sheriff of her fear.  
Before Lorena could sink her fangs into Sookie a hand had her by the throat.  
"Retract your fangs," Anna stood next to Godric and glared at Lorena, "I neither know nor care who you are but in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority," Godric paused and looked down at Anna who clutched his leg, "Do you understand."  
"Yes sheriff," Lorena answered."  
"The human you threatened is the Aunt of the child in my care who you also threatened," Godric stated, "This human had proven herself to be courageous, and a loyal to our kind, and yet you treat her like a child dose a dragon fly, pulling off its wings for sport. No wonder they hate us." Godric felt the love Anna had for him through the bond they shared.  
"She provoked me," She argued.  
"And you provoke me by threatening my charge, and disrupting the peace in my own home," Godric paused, "I could snap you like a twig and I haven't and why is that."  
"It's your choice," Lorena stated.  
"Indeed it is, you're an old vampire I can tell. You've had years to better yourself yet you hadn't," Godric paused, "Your still savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior goes on. You," Bill came forward, "You seem to know her, escort her from the nest," Godric ordered, "I wish you out of my area before dawn."  
Anna watched the two leave and let go of Godrics leg and took hold of his hand.  
"Come little one, I do not wish for you to leave my side," Godric lead her away and back into the other room where she proceeds to sit on his chair.

* * *

**A/N: Yay new chapter! i hope everyone likes it. Any questions just ask. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own True Blood, just Anna.**

* * *

As the night went on Anna stayed close to Godrics side and stayed with him in the other room. Anna was sitting on Godrics chair when she noticed the house grow quite and someone begin to speak. Anna stood from the chair and stood beside Godric as a young man announced something about a message from Steve Newlin and proceed to unzip his jacket reviling silver and tiny stakes.  
Anna didn't get the chance to blink before Godric had her in his arms as the bomb went off send silver and stakes flying at humans and vampires alike.  
The ringing in Anna's ears slowly faded as time seemed to build back up and groans could be heard and the smell of blood and burnt flesh filled the child's nose.  
"Keep your eyes closed," Anna clutched onto Godrics shirt and closed her eyes and pressed her face into his chest trying to block out the smell.  
"Anna?" Anna sighed in relief when she heard her Aunt call out for her, but kept her eyes closed and face tucked into Godrics chest.  
"Who is dead?" Godric asked Isabel as she approached him.  
"Stan, Catherin, Path and two human companions," Isabel answered, "Every one please."  
"Hey y'all listen up," Anna let out another sighed when she heard her uncle's voice.  
"They may come back," Godric started, "Go to the hotel Carmilla, they have been alerted, security is in place." Godric clutched the six year old in his arms to his chest, trying to keep his anger at bay; Anna was safe that's all that mattered at the moment.

Anna didn't know how she got there, but she knew there was a reason for her presences. The little girl walked up the hotels stairs; they seemed to go on and on, one step after the other. Finely the six year old found the access door to the roof and opened it stepping out into the dawn. Anna walked onto the roof making her way to the person with their back to her. Anna smiled when Godric turned around and stared at her, but her smiled faded when she saw his face. All the emotions she had felt when she walked into the church flooded her and tears sprang to her eyes.  
"Godric?" The little girl's voice echoed around her.  
"I'm sorry little one," Anna watched in horror as blue flame engulfed Godric.  
Anna shot up in the large bed as the smell of burning flesh and blood stained her nose and memories from last night flooded her mind as well as her dream. The little girl pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
With vampire speed Godric was sitting beside his charge, he had felt her fear and sadness and rushed to her aid.  
"Annabel?" Godric pushed the hair away from the young child's face seeing her puffy red cheeks.  
"Why? Why are you so sad Godric?" Anna pulled her head up and looked at the two thousand year old vampire with blood shot eyes.  
"Anna, I have lived many years wandering the night on this earth and I am not proud of the things I have done in my time," Godric started, "But, when your father came to me with you wrapped in his arms, I was given a second chance." Godric paused; he could feel Anna's understanding through the bond.  
"But, you were so sad," Anna stated.  
"I know child, but I felt as if I had failed you when you were taken away," Godric said, "But, I can promise you I will not leave your side." Anna nodded at Godrics answer and scooted closer to him. Anna could feel the sun was still up and closed her eyes again falling into a more peaceful sleep.  
Godric looked down at the child curled up at his side; before her mother had taken her away Godric could remember how happy she used to make him. Her laughter and smile seemed to brighten the old vampire's nights. Although she looked human Anna is no normal human child, her gifts and the scent of her blood pulled other vampires to her like a moth to a flam, but with a very protective two thousand year old vampire at her side they seemed to all have second thoughts.  
Godric laid the child down and laid next to her, the six year old smiled in her sleep and curled up into a ball and slept soundly for the rest of the day. As Godric lied there he couldn't help but feel guilty, he had let her feel his sadness, his grief and depression. He had wanted to end is long existence with the feeling he had failed thinking she was dead for so long. Godric pushed the thoughts aside and let the sun drag him into sleep.

Anna sat on Godrics lap as she glared at Nan Flanagan as she proceeded to fire Godric from his position as sheriff. Isabel was to take his place as the new sheriff of Dallas. Godric held an upset Annabel as Nan Flanagan left the room leaving them, Eric, Isabel, Sookie and Bill.  
"Eric, I wish to ask a favor of you," Godric said as soon as the door close letting Anna slip off his lap and run into the other room.  
"Of course, anything," Eric said.  
"I wish to bring Anna with me and go back to Shreveport," Godric paused and looked at Sookie, "I know you have taken care of Anna, and I thank you for that, but the bond we share is stronger the closer we are."  
"I understand," Sookie stated nodding her head.  
"It would also make it easier to keep her safe due to her gift," Godric sent a warning glance at Bill witch didn't go unnoticed by Eric.  
"Of course, as long as you visit," Sookie said with her southern accent.  
"I'll have Pam stock

* * *

the kitchen with food," Eric added.  
Anna came back into the room with Jerry in her arms as she approached Godric.  
"As always this doll is never too far," Godric stated as Anna sat next to him with said doll in her lap.  
"Speaking of Jerry, why does it look so much like Eric?" Sookie asked. Eric looked over at the doll in the six year olds lap and noticed it did share similarities with himself.  
"Well that's because it is Eric," Isabel answered with a smile, "Well it was Eric, but Anna named him Jerry."  
"Yes, she had seen you in one of my memories and pointed out the doll the next night," Godric added.  
"So, you knew who I was then tiny human," Eric asked looking at said tiny human.  
"Yup!" Anna answered.  
"Come, the sun will be rising soon, we should all get some rest," Godric said as he stood with Anna at his side and walked out of the room making his way to his own.  
Eric followed his maker and the small child to the suit across from his own.  
"You seem wary of Compton," Eric stated as he closed the door behind himself.  
"Annabel had informed me of the thoughts that linger on Compton's mind," Godric said sitting on the couch with Annabel.  
"And? What lingers on Mister Compton's mind?" Eric asked.  
"He's a jerk, and he jealous of you and Aunt Sookie," Anna stated erring a raised eye brow from Eric.  
"Is that so," Eric said.  
"He's working for the queen, he doesn't know what Annabel and her Aunt are but have been sent by her to find out," Godric said his eyes growing cold, "I don't want Compton close to Anna."  
"Understood, Anna will be under Pam's and myself protection while she is in my area," Eric stated. Godric nodded his head at his child, he had a feeling she would need it.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! So i have good news and bad news, bad news is this is the last chapter before i leave for Japan for two weeks so no updates during that time. Good news is Godric lives YAY!**


End file.
